My Immortal
by KeNsHiNs GuRL
Summary: Part Inuyasha and part Kagome. Songfic. They think back on what they've been through...and realize they love eachother.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. Even though I wish I did ^^;;  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna do part Inuyasha, then part Kagome. I couldnt think of anything for Inuyasha after the chorus, but thoughts of Kagome just flooded my mind. So here goes :-D Enjoy!)  
  
~I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears~  
  
Inuyasha was bored. He was tired of being in the same place, doing the same things...it because so exhausting..he wanted to get away from it all...to be somewhere new.  
  
~And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you'd just leave~  
  
He knew he was being stupid, not letting Kagome go home all of those times she'd wanted to. He understood that she had a life beyond the Feudal Era, and she needed to get to it sometimes. He just didnt want to be without her. Eventually, he lets her go. Either that or she sits him into oblivion. He chuckled at that thought.  
  
~Your prescence still lingers here  
  
And it wont leave me alone~  
  
Everytime Kagome left, Inuyasha still felt her prescence lingering around. It drove him mad. It only made him want her to come back even more.  
  
~These wounds wont seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~  
  
He thought back at his childhood. He grimanced at the haunting thought of being called a 'half-breed' by all of the humans and youkais. Even if they were just playing around, it hurt his feelings. The pain was almost too much for him to handle. Even with all of the time that went by, it still hurt him. It was still there. The pain, and the fear.  
  
~When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me~  
  
He thought about Kagome, and all of the times he had made her cry. He felt bad, but he eventually made up with her anyways. He smiled at that thought. Kagome was too precious to him; he couldnt leave her in pain and sorrow.  
  
He thought about when she was in trouble, he'd tried his best to be there. He'd protect her, just like he personally vowed to.   
  
He knew that with Kagome, his feelings would be safe, and he'd always protect her. Love her.  
  
(KAGOME)  
  
~You used to captivate me   
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind~  
  
She smiled, rembering the moment when she first saw Inuyasha. He was gorgeous. He had captivated her in some way then...  
  
But now, she felt so bound to the past of Inuyasha's life. His life with Kikyo...her smile turned into a frown at that thought, and sadness overcame her. She didnt want to live in her shadow anymore, and she knew, even though Inuyasha tried his best, he couldnt forget Kikyo.  
  
~Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams~  
  
Things had been so crazy since she met Inuyasha. Before, she was just an average teenage girl...living an average life. But now, she had so many things to worry about. Inuyasha, the Shikon no Tama, and...Kikyo.  
  
~Your voice it chased away  
  
All of the sanity in me~  
  
Whenever Kagome hears Inuyasha's voice, its like heaven. Just knowing him is a blessing to her. He brought out the real, tough her.   
  
~These wounds wont seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
Theres just too much that time cannot erase~  
  
Kagome thought about all of the times she got hurt, physically and emotionally. The pain was like a hundred stabbing knives cutting through her. Even though she had healed given time, the emotional and physical scars of all she had been through still remained.  
  
~When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me~  
  
She knew Inuyasha would always protect her, comfort her, be by her side, and care for her, even though he was a meanie some times. He could still be a softie, too. She had seen that side of him before, but it didnt matter to her. She loved him all the same.   
  
~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along~  
  
When she was at her time, she had felt all alone. Like nothing was right when Inuyasha wasnt there. She tried to tell herself that he was gone for a while, but she still felt empty. She knew he was still with her even if she got mad at him and left some times, but she'd always felt alone.  
  
~When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me~  
  
Until she met Inuyasha.  
  
And she loved him, just as much as he loved her.  
  
END 


End file.
